Okami And Link Reuploaded
by ArtyMewer
Summary: Link, transformed into a wolf, leaves Hyrule in sorrow after the lost of Midna. This sorrow will only be cured by a godly being, the goddess Amaterasu Okami.
1. Prologe

PROLOGE

Ganodorf had been banished after he tried to get over Hyrule using the shadow kingdom. But Midna, my friend and companion was gone. So, without a real purpose to aim to, and the sorrow of a lost friend. I departed into a trip, far away from Hyrule, into the unknown.

I left all my ownings to Ilia and the kids of the town except three things: the master sword, the Hylan shield and the enchanted Stone (which transforms me into wolf).

I was lost in the forest with Navi, a small fairy that I found lost in the woods. It looked like a small light sphere with wings. She was my friend, but I still felt a hole in my heart that was killing me slowly, awfully slowly.

I was walking through the forest looking at the floor in my wolf form and Navy flying at my side, both listening to the birds, animals and the branches moving along with the breeze.

Navi knew that I was sad, so she decided to break the silence between us –Link, are you ok? - I didn't answered, I didn't want her to know what was going on with me, actually I didn't know neither. –Come on long face you need to smile a bit- I turned the head towards her and smiled with sorrow within my eyes.

She sighed worried about me, I had been like that since the day we've met and even after a whole load of attempts she couldn't even take away from me a sincere smile.

Suddenly I noticed a deep fog was surrounding us. Making my fur stand on edge as the noises I heard faded away and got replaced by foreign noises…

Suddenly Navy and I heard fast and light paw steps behind us, we turned around and we saw a trail, not of pawprints but…grass? Something was lurking within the fog, ready to attack. Without any kind of advice, a soaring mirror came out of nowhere… **Bonk!** And I fainted.

* * *

 _(Author's note): Well, I'M ALIVE. Two years offline and finally I come back. With better writing and more ideas, hopefully you like the new Okami And Link._


	2. Chapter 1: Trip friends

Chapter 1

I felt like drowning, I couldn't breath at all. Every time I tried to take air my nostrils were filled with ice-cold water.

Afraid I tried to pull out my head out of the water, but a firm strong paw was holding my head down into the water. After a few seconds struggling the animal that was keeping me down took its paw away.

\- Hey! – I shouted while shaking the water off my fur and asked – You want to kill me?! –.

-Well- said a girly voice, -at first, I wanted to, but then I saw you weren't dangerous, so I tried to wake you up with this stream-.

I turned around furious when my gaze met with a she-wolf, right in front of me. As fast as she looked at me straight into my eyes the anger was just wiped out. In her dark eyes was something that melted me from the inside. The cold that once killed me, got replaced with a burning flame. This happened so suddenly that I shivered while staring at her eyes.

-Amy! Wake up! – said a voice that returned me back to reality, where a green bug was jumping on top of the she-wolf's nose.

She looked as confused as me for a second but then replied a bit pissed off -What do you want Issun? -.

-You just froze in place, you ok furball? – he asked completely ignoring my presence.

-I'm ok, thanks…- she said and then turned to me. -Are you ok? – she asked meeting my gaze once again.

-Y-yeah, thanks… Wh-who are you? – I muttered feeling my fur stand on end.

-I'm Okami Amaterasu… b-but you can call me Amy- she replied swinging her tail.

Before I could say anything, the bug started jumping on top of Amy -I'm Issun, and you can be on your way again, so bye! Let's go Amy-.

Amaterasu did not move, she just stared at the bug, leaving clear that she wasn't leaving.

-Where are you heading? – she asked looking at me while Issun just bounced a few feet away.

-Far away from my home, back in Hyrule- I replied lowering my tone of voice to a whisper as the memories of Midna just came back to torture me once again.

-Oh! Issun and I are going to a temple behind the mountains, if you want to come along with your fairy- Amy told me, reminding me of Navy.

-Hey, where's Navy? – I asked worried about my friend.

-Here block head- Said the fairy behind Amy while laughing a bit.

-So…- continued Amaterasu -are you coming along? -.

In response I looked at Navy and with a sincere smile nodded. Navi seemed surprised by something, but I didn't payed attention to it. I was looking forward to travel far away with the company of Navy and the she-wolf. A new adventure just had started.


End file.
